


The Job Interview Job [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Job Interview, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Series, eliot's weird career history, library sciences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Unemployed librarian Bobby Dismas isn't sure how Leverage found him or what they want with him, but apparently it has something to do with his conspiracy theory website about Roy Chappel (and Kenneth Crane, and Jacques Labert).





	The Job Interview Job [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Job Interview Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349652) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> ATTENTION!  
> In the first few days this was posted I had uploaded the wrong file. If you downloaded it before 1/2/2019 you may have the unedited version. A properly edited version can now be downloaded.  
> Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Title:** The Job Interview Job

Recorded for reasonsIguess for ITPE 2018

 **Fandom:** Leverage

 **Author:** Copperbadge

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 22:36

**Summary:**

Unemployed librarian Bobby Dismas isn't sure how Leverage found him or what they want with him, but apparently it has something to do with his conspiracy theory website about Roy Chappel (and Kenneth Crane, and Jacques Labert).

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349652)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20Job%20Interview%20Job.mp3)


End file.
